hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 4032 (9th January 2015)
Synopsis Plot Leela watches the police car drive away. Porsche begins shivering and tries to warm herself up. Leela tells Cameron to go. Nancy receives a call from an unknown number. Leela tells Peri that Cameron's gone. Nancy tells Robbie that she's agreed to visit Joe, and Robbie agrees to go with her. Tegan is surprised to learn that Leela and Cameron have split up. Tegan snaps at Leela and Leela tells Tegan that Leela needs her, not the other way round. Lockie and Grace are worried when they can't find Porsche. Porsche is horrified to find that her watch has frozen. Trevor finds Dylan and Dylan admits to "trying to teach Grace a lesson". Celine finds Porsche's bag with her phone inside and they panic. Cameron tells Lockie that he and Leela have split up. Cameron receives a message from Leela, asking him to meet. Joe asks Nancy why she lied to the police. Robbie tells Joe that he told Nancy to lie to the police. Robbie makes clear that he still blames Joe for Rick's death. Trevor and Grace notice Dylan trying to open the freezer. Dylan runs off, and Trevor opens the door. They are horrified to discover an unconscious Porsche in the freezer. Porsche is rushed into hospital and Lockie tells Trevor and Grace that if Porsche doesn't make it, Dylan will pay. Joe fails to convince Nancy from telling the police the truth. Cameron discovers that Peri sent the text. Cameron tries to make Leela see that the crash was an accident. Leela tells Cameron to leave or she will tell Peri everything. Peri is upset to go downstairs to find Cameron gone. Ziggy comforts an upset Leela. Leela invites Ziggy to share a bottle of wine as long as they don't discuss their day. Porsche regains consciousness. Dylan apologises to her. Grace asks Dylan if he hates her so much to try kill her, and Dylan tells her that he only hates her as much as she hates him. Lockie is shocked when Porsche assures Dylan that she won't get him in trouble with the police. Dylan tells Grace that if she gives him £100, he will leave and never return. Robbie is annoyed when Nancy wants to change her statement. Trevor is shocked and pleased to learn that Grace has changed her mind about Dylan. Nancy goes to the police station to change her statement. Peri tells Cameron that she wants to run away with him. Cameron gives Peri his necklace. Despite her pleas, Cameron leaves the village. Diane gives Tegan advice about getting together with Ziggy. Tegan calls Ziggy and tells him that she wants to be with him, just as Leela takes him upstairs. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Cameron Campbell - Cameron Moore *Lockie Campbell - Nick Rhys *Dylan Jenkins - James Fletcher *Leela Lomax - Kirsty Leigh Porter *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Tegan Lomax - Jessica Ellis *Celine McQueen - Sarah George *Porsche McQueen - Twinnie-Lee Moore *Diane O'Connor - Alex Fletcher *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *David 'Ziggy' Roscoe - Fabrizio Santino *Joe Roscoe - Ayden Callaghan *Robbie Roscoe - Charlie Wernham *Trevor Royle - Greg Wood Guest cast None Music None Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2015 episodes Category:2015